SEOUL WINTER
by Park Jangmi
Summary: Kau bilang kita hanya sahabat,Kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama,Kau bilang kau akan selalu di sisiku,Tapi kau telah melupakan itu semua.
1. Chapter 1

_Park Jangmi_ present

.

.

Title: "Seoul Winter"

.

Rated: T

.

Cast:

Jungkook (BTS)

Irene (Red Velvet)

Chorong (Apink)

.

OST. Hopeless Love – Park Jimin

Chapter 1

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seoul Winter 2013..._

Salju baru saja turun tadi malam,meninggalkan tumpukan telah mencapai sembilan derajat juga tak seramai bulan lalu,bahkan terlihat seperti kota hantu tak berpenghuni,seperti itulah kota ini ketika musim dingin.

Walau baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru dan masuk selama 2 bulan,tetapi karena cuaca begitu ekstrim,sekolah terpaksa diliburkan,di sambung dengan libur akhir pastinya,beberapa bulan dirumah,karena cuaca sangat dingin,seperti yang dirasakan Irene,seorang gadis yang baru masuk sekolah ,ia bukan berasal dari Seoul,ia dilahirkan di Busan,dan saat ini ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah flat yang lumanyan luas,sedangkan orang tuanya tinggal di dan keluarganya bukanlah orang yang beharta,dan bukan juga orang yang hidup pas bekerja sebagai asisten direktur di sebuah perusahaan surat kabar di Busan,sedangkan ibunya membuka restoran di dekat rumah dan selebihnya menjadi ibu rumah tak memliki saudara,ralat,sudah tak memiliki sebenarnya memiliki kembaran Ijine,namun ketika mereka berusia 13 tahun,Ijine meninggal karena tertabrak mobil,sungguh Irene tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu,kejadian yang telah merenggut nyawa kembarannya.

Rencananya hari ini ia akan bergi berbelanja,karena persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah mulai ,ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah menerima panggilan dari sahabatnya yang sangat membuatnya frustasi,namun parahnya,orang ini adalah sahabat terbaiknya, Jeon Jungkook."eoh,ada apa?jangan bilang kau mau pinjam uang lagi?!"sahut Irene ketika menerima panggilan tersebut,"ya!ani,aku sedang bosan,ayo temani aku,jebal"balas Jungkook tak mau kalah "hah,kau ini ada ada saja,kalau begitu di mana kau sekarang?" tanya Irene "aku di Namsan! Ku tunggu 20 menit,kau harus sampai di sini! Annyeong"belum sempat Irene protes panggilan telah terputus dan itu sangat membuatnya kesal,betapa bodohnya bocah itu,mau mengobrol saja harus menyusulnya ke Namsan,ck!.

"ya!,ada apa kau memanggilku untuk kemari bodoh!?"sewot Irene ketika melihat sahabatnya duduk sendirian. "Aniya..aku kesepian.."jawab Jungkook dengan wajah yang muram. "ada apa dengan sahabat bodohku ini? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,eoh?" tanya Irene sembari menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu "Irene-ah,apa...apa persahabatan kita akan bertahan sampai kita mati?" sungguh pertanyaan Jungkook membuatnya kaget,tidak biasanya Jungkook membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini,bahkan tidak pernah. "wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Tentu,kau kan sudah berjanji padaku waktu itu? Apa kau lupa?'' "ne,tentu aku ingat,sudahlah lupakan tentang pembicaraan tadi,ya! Apa kau mau membeli manisan? Atau sosis panggang?"tanya Jungkook berusaha mengaklihkan pembicaraan. "udaranya sangat dingin,lebih baik sosis panggang saja"sahut Irene yang kebetulan sedang kelaparan, "Oke! Setelah itu?", "setelah itu apa? Besok kita mulai sekolah Kookie! Setelah kita membeli sosis panggang kita akan pulang,lagipula salju akan turun semakin lebat" "aah,wae? Baiklah kalau itu maumu,jangan lupa tunggu aku saat kau ingin berangkat,kita akan naik bus okay?" "Okay!".

Benar dugaan Irene,salju turun sangat lebat semalam,sehingga menggunung di sarapan,ia segera keluar rumah,dengan jaket tebal sangat dingin pagi ini,sampai menusuk tulang,namun setelah ia memasuki bus,menjadi agak hangat.

 _Treet treet_

Ketika jam pelajaran akan di mulai,ada sesuatu yang mengganjal,sebenarnya dari tadi pagi,ketika ia mulai duduk menunggu Irene baru ingat saat melihat bangku Jungkook yang kosong,sungguh Irene lupa dengan Jungkook,mungkin karena ia terlalu kedinginan,ntahlah,yang terpenting adalah dimana sahabatnya sekarang?.

"huhh,kenapa ia tidak menungguku,hahh,"gerutu seorang namja yang sedang berlari di lorong sekolahnya,Ia sungguh kecewa dengan sahabatnya,kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak menunggunya.

 _BRUKK_

"Eoh!maaf,mianeyo"

"ah,aniyo,jeoneun gwaenchanaeyo"

"nugu.."

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Park Jangmi_ present

.

.

Title: "Seoul Winter"

.

Rated: T

.

Cast:

Jungkook (BTS)

Irene (Red Velvet)

Chorong (Apink)

.

OST. Hopeless Love – Park Jimin

Chapter 2

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nuguseyo?"tanya Jungkook ketika melihat yeoja yang tadi ditabraknya, "Annyeong,Jeoneun Park Chorong ibnida,aku murid baru,apa kau tau di mana kelas 1-5?"tanya yeoja tersebut. "Ne,tentu,aku Jeon Jungkook,kelas 1-5,kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas,kajja!".

Jungkook harus berterima kasih pada Chorong,karena ia tidak jadi mendapat hukuman dari Kim seonsaengnim. "Yeorobun! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,cha,perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Kim seonsaengnim pada gadis mungil yang barusan menginjakan kakinya dikelas 1-5. "Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul,jeoneun Park Chorong ibnida,aku murid baru pindahan dari Gangnam,manaseyo bangawoyo". "hmm,Chorong-ssi,kau akan duduk di antara Jungkook dan Irene,kita akan langsung memulai pelajarannya" ujar Kim seonsaengnim sembari menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di antara Irene dan Jungkook. "Ne,seonsaengnim" . "daebak! Kita bahkan duduk bersebelahan,apa menurutmu kita berjodoh?,hmm?" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba,sedangkan Irene hanya memutar bola matanya,dia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

 _Treet..treet.._

"Chorong-ssi apa kau mau ikut makan siang denganku? Makanan di sini sangat lezat,kajja!" ajak Jungkook tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ia tanya. "Ya! Apa kau melupakanku? Jungkook!" teriak Irene yang merasa terlupakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Seperti itulah Jungkook semenjak ada Chorong,ia sering melupakan persahabatannya dengan Irene,bahkan Jungkook lebih memilih mengisi waktu luang dengan Chorong,keadaan seperti ini sangat membuat Irene frustasi karena merasa kehilangan sosok sahabat.

...

 _Seoul Winter 2015..._

Musim dingin telah tiba,membuat hati Irene kembali tersayat mengingat 2 tahun yang lalu,dimana keadaan buruk memulai.

"Eomma,menurutmu apa aku akan mendapat kelas unggulan?"tanya Irene pada ibunya,yap hari ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah sebangai murid kelas 3. "meolla,sepertinya tidak,kau tau kan murid murid kelas unggulan adalah anak anak orang kaya,bukan seperti kita yang hidup sederhana" "mungkin bisa,aku akan mendapatkan kelas 3-1!"seru Irene sembari mengunyah rotinya. " Uri Irene-ah FIGHTING!" teriak eomma yang akhirnya menyebabkan tawa di anatara ibu dan anak tersebut.

"arh,dingin sekali,suatu hari nanti,aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan sahabat-sahabat yang sangat setia,huft"seru Irene begitu memasuki gedung itu ia menghampiri kerumunan yang sedang sibuk mencari nama dan kelas masing-masing pada beberapa kertas. "hmmm,permisi semuanyaaaa,hm,dimana aku...hmm" gumam Irene sembari mencari kelasnya, "AAAAA,3-1!" teriaknya ketika berhasil menemukan kelasnya.

Ia juga bingung kenapa bisa dirinya berhasil masuk ke kelas unggulan,padahal yang ia tahu anak-anak kelas 3-1 adalah anak-anak para politikus dan CEO dari beberapa perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan,mungkin karena prestasinya?,bisa ia telah memasuki kelas 3-1,ia langsung duduk di bangku paling -tiba hatinya serasa tersambar petir ketika melihat Jungkook dan Chorong yang memasuki ruang 3-1 dengan saling merangkul lengan satu sama lain,dan ikut terkejut ketika melihat Irene yang memandang mereka di bangku menjadi sangat canggung. "Annyeong,Irene-ah,kita sekelas lagi" sahut Chorong dengan senyumnya yang menurut Irene sangat menjijikan. "Eoh,semoga saja aku tidak muak" seru Irene dengan wajah membuat Jungkook kembali merasakan rasa bersalahnya terhadap sahabat lamanya itu.

"IRENE-AH,KITA SEMUA SEKELAS" teriak 4 orang yeoja yang sangat Irene kenal,mereka adalah Wendy,Yeri,Joy,Seulgi teman-teman satu sangat bersyukur setidaknya ada teman-teman baik di kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi seorang namja masuk ke ruang kelas 3-1,dan duduk di barisan paling depan,tepatnya di sebelah saja,Irene terpukau dengan ketampanan namja itu,senyumnya juga manis,terlihat bahwa namja itu ramah,walau sudah pasti orang kaya.

...

"annyeonghaseyo,saya Lee seonsaengnim,yang akan menemani dan mendukung kalian selama setahun kedepan,saya akan beri waktu sampai bel istirahat,untuk kalian saling menganal"jelas Lee seonsaengnim panjang. "Ne,soensaengnim,khamsahabnida" seru seluruh memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan namja di sebelahnya "Annyeong,aku Irene"sahutnya dengan senyumnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. "eoh,annyeong,aku Suho"jawab namja itu dengan ramah, "Apa kau ikut club dance? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" tanya namja yang bernama Suho tersebut, "Ne,timku adalah Red Velvet,kami semua berada di kelas ini"jawab Irene, "aa,aku juga pernah melihatmu menari,kau pandai menari,dan ku tau suaramu sangat indah" "ah,terimakasih,Suho-ssi,apa kau juga ada di club dance?"tanya Irene "Ne,timku adalah EXO,aku sebagai leadernya"jawab Suho sangat senang karena ternyata kami memiliki kegemaran yang ,Jungkook juga pernah mengikuti club dance bersamanya,namun karena Chorong mengikuti club cheerleader,itu membuat Jungkook berpaling ke club -tiba ia teringat kembali masa-masa persahabatannya bersama Jungkook,mereka selalu berangkat bersama,pulang bersama,berlibur bersama,dan tertawa bersama namun,semuanya telah berubah semenjak kehadiran Chorong di kehidupannya,dan kehidupan Jungkook.

"Annyeong Irene sahabat lamaku"sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Eoh,annyeong"jawab Irene canggung. "Apa kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?"tanya Jungkook dengan senyumannya,senyuman yang sudah lama Irene rindukan, "tap-pi bagaimana dengan Chorong?"tanya Irene ragu "ah,Chorong mungkin akan menyusul,dia bilang akan pergi ke toilet sebentar"jawab Jungkook. "Apa kau melihat Suho?"tanya Irene pada Jungkook,ketika baru sadar bahwa Suho sudah tidak ada di kelas, "Suho?"tanya Jungkook heran. "Ah,lupakan saja,ayo kita makan siang".Mereka duduk berhadapan setelah mengambil makanan,rasa canggung masih dirasakan oleh memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan, "umm,bagaiman keadaan eomma mu?"tanya Irene sembari menaruh sendoknya. "Baik,tetapi masih sama seperti dulu,selalu saja cerewet"jawab Jungkook setelah menelan -tiba Chorong datang membawa makanannya,dan duduk disebelah Jungkook. "Maaf aku terlalu lama,ah,bahkan kalian sudah selesai makan"sahut Chorong kecewa. "Gwaenchanna,aku yang akan menemanimu"sahut Jungkook,yang hampir membuat Irene mual. "Kalau begitu,aku akan kembali ke kelas,gumawo"sahut Irene sembari berdiri membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk kosongnya "Ne,terima kasih sudah mau menemani kami,Irene"balas Jungkook.

Karena waktunya masih lama,Irene memutuskan untuk mengunjungi berjalan di antara rak-rak buku yang sangat besar dan tinggi,sembari melihat buku yang menurutnya menemukan buku novel,yang terlihat lawas,sampulnya berwarna coklat,ia berusaha menggapainya,tapi tinggi badannya sangat tidak mendukung...

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Halooo,gumawo buat readers yang sudah review! SARANGHAEEE '3'.


End file.
